The present invention relates generally to theft deterrent devices for automotive vehicles, and more specifically, to an engine immobilization system that allows rapid recovery of a vehicle.
Vehicle anti-theft systems typically sound an alarm upon the unauthorized entry into the automotive vehicle. Other anti-theft systems provide engine immobilization using an electronic circuit such as a transponder, which in addition to a cut key allows the engine to be started. Such systems are not effective to reduce carjacking or reduce risks in police pursuit. That is, once a thief obtains the keys for the vehicle the vehicle may be driven away. Also, many systems are capable of being bypassed and thus allow the vehicle to be driven away.
Telematic systems are becoming popular items on motor vehicles. Telematic systems include a network connection to a satellite or cellular phone system that allows directions or the like to be obtained. Such systems typically operate in conjunction with a global positioning system.
In a carjacking situation, it is desirable to let the thief drive away so that the proper authorities may apprehend the suspects. However, once away from the vehicle owner, the proper authorities have no means to restrict the operation of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that increases the likelihood of vehicle recovery after a vehicle has been stolen.